Planet Ecnal's Dilemma
| published = | format = | pages = 60 | story = | publisher = Whitman Publishing | date = 2266 | stardate = 7000 | altcover = Planet-Ecnal's-Dilemma-Merrigold.jpg |}} Planet Ecnal's Dilemma was a Star Trek: The Original Series coloring book. It was one of two coloring books published in 1978 by Whitman Publishing, the producer of Gold Key Comics. It was reprinted by Merrigold Press in 1979. In this story, the crew of the Enterprise investigates a crisis on Ecnal. Summary :Captain's log, stardate 7000. We depart for planet "Ecnal", class M status, immediately. James T. Kirk, Spock and Janice Rand beamed down to Ecnal. They agreed to help an Ecnalian who told them that their plant and animal life were dying. Rand scanned plants, Spock collected samples, and then they boarded to conduct a wider survey. Two Ecnalians followed in an Ecnal walker. They explored a wide variety of terrain and lifeforms, in areas ranging from a volcano to swampland. [[file:Echnal-Galileo.jpg|thumb|left|Investigating aboard Galileo]]They landed the shuttlecraft and entered the East Sector Laboratory. Spock studied their collected samples and determined that artificial forces were at work. With a computer, the Ecnalian located its source: a Lerow rocket parked on the surface. Spock theorized that the vessel was charging its power cells with life energy. Rand established video contact with the Lerows. The Ecnalian demanded they stop, but the Lerows refused, seemingly desperate. Kirk proposed helping the Lerows. Spock provided calculations to make a ten-foot-long triangular energy converter. Ecnalians carried it close to the rocket. Assuming they were about to be attacked, the Lerows fired a cannon at it. The prism acted as an energy converter and amplifier, reflecting the weapon's fire back at the rocket as life energy, fully charging the power cells. Grateful, the Lerow's leader apologized for their actions. Their homeworld was afflicted by a type of acid rain, and they were only taking life energy from Ecnal to save their world. As a peace offering, they gave the Ecnalian and Starfleet crew healthy Lerow flowers brought from their home. Kirk gave them the prism amplifier, and the Lerow rocket blasted off. The Ecnal official invited Kirk, Spock and Rand to celebrate. They dined while musicians and dancers entertained them. Afterwards, they brought one of the flowering symbols of friendship back to the Enterprise. References Characters :Christine Chapel • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Ecnalians • unnamed Lerows • unnamed non-humanoids Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Ecnal walker • (class F shuttlecraft) • Lerow rocket Locations :Ecnal (East Sector Laboratory) :Lerow homeworld Races and cultures :Ecnalian • Human • Lerow • Vulcan Science and technology :beaker • cannon • chemical • chemistry • computer • energy converter • feinberger • laboratory • power cell • radio • radio antenna • rocket • scanner • stylus • telescope • tricorder • video Ranks and titles :captain • dancer • doctor • entertainer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • juggler • lieutenant • musician • nurse • pilot • yeoman Other references :acid rain • alien • animal • bridge • camera • castle • cephalopod • class M • dinosaur • drum • earring • flower • food • handshake • harp • helm • city • jungle • lava • Lerow flower • life energy • lifeform • mirror • mountain • music • musical instrument • ocean • PADD • planet • plant • transporter • tree • turtle • sickbay • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • stegosaurus • transporter room • turtle • volcano Timeline Production history ;1978 : First published by Whitman Publishing ;1979 : Reprinted in two volumes by Merrigold Press * Part one as "Planet Ecnal's Dilemma" * Part two as "Far-Out Fun" ;2011 : Reproduction printed in Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives by Abrams Books Appendices Background * The cover featured a rare cover appearance by Yeoman Janice Rand, though without the hairstyle she usually wore in 2266. As in the story itself, she was shown wearing an operations division uniform with lieutenant stripes, and she did analyze plant samples with a tricorder. * The first six pages introduced the Enterprise and its crew, including Rand with Nyota Uhura on the bridge, Montgomery Scott with Hikaru Sulu near the helm console, and Christine Chapel with Leonard McCoy in sickbay. Only Kirk, Spock and Rand had dialogue. * A removable eight-page facsimile of this story was provided in Star Trek Vault: 40 Years From The Archives. The 6" x 8" reproduction included the front and back covers along with pages 10, 30, 2, 3, 4, and 59, in that order. * Spock wore a 20th century-style lab coat when he worked in the laboratory. That illustration was reused on the title page. * The Lerow homeworld was likely in the same star system as Ecnal. The Ecnalian immediately recognized the Lerow rocket, and it used chemical propulsion rather than warp drive. * Merrigold Press reused the story's source material in two coloring books. "Planet Ecnal's Dilemma" abridged the story to 31 pages by omitting character introductions, some atmospheric scenes, the motivations of the Lerows and the celebratory dinner. The separate book "Far-Out Fun" reproduced 23 of the cut pages, but did not use them to create a narrative the way that Merrigold had done with their reprinting of "Rescue at Raylo". * Klingon walking vehicles were featured in . Huge walking vehicles were featured in }}. Related stories * – Taureans drained life energy to survive. * – The Hollow Planet drained life energy from planets, threatening the galaxy. * – Serafin's Planet colonists fed on life energy. Images Echnal-leader.jpg|Ecnalian leader Lerow-commander.jpg|Lerow commander Echnal-Rand-and-Uhura.jpg|Janice Rand and Nyota Uhura Echnal-walker.jpg|Ecnal walker Ecnal.jpg|Surface of Ecnal. Lerow-homeworld.jpg|The Lerow homeworld. Lerow-rocket.jpg|Lerow rocket Echnal-back-cover.jpg|Cover artwork Connections External links *Planet Ecnal's Dilemma article at PlaidStallions website. Category:Coloring books Category:TOS comics